1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a throat mirror.
2. Description of Prior Art
A throat mirror in the form of a laryngeal mirror is well-known and used by medical practitioners to view the larynx. The normal mirror arrangement that has been used for many decades comprises a shaft having a fixed angled mirror attached to its remote end. The other end of the shaft is held by the practitioner and moved into position to view the larynx of a patient. The larynx is never-the-less difficult to view satisfactorily and the presence of the mirror in the throat of a patient, especially if the mirror is moved about too much to aid viewing, can easily lead to wretching and vomiting.
It has already been proposed to use fibre optic techniques to provide suitable instruments for larynx inspection. However, fibre optic light sources require considerable electrical power and the overall construction of such instruments leads to significant expense.